


Perfecto Para Mí

by chokoretominto



Series: El Amor en los Tiempos del Volleyball [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Drunkenness, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: —Te pareces demasiado a Oikawa, Suga.—Y tú tienes muchas cosas en común con Daichi —rió Suga con amargura. Si se parecía. En la piel morena y los brazos fuertes. En el cabello corto y el temperamento incierto. Pero no era Daichi.O de cómo Dai y Oikawa no sospechan de ser la perdición de sus mejores amigos.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: El Amor en los Tiempos del Volleyball [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703851
Kudos: 9





	Perfecto Para Mí

Oikawa estaba metido en un problema gordo, muy gordo.

Extrañaba la atención que recibía cuando estaba en la preparatoria. Gracias a ella, tenía una disponibilidad de chocolates permanente, debido a los regalos que le hacían sus admiradoras de otras escuelas. También tenía apiladas en un rincón de su habitación en Miyagi, una decena de pancartas con mensajes de apoyo al Aoba Johsai. Había sido él quien se las había dejado, porque su nombre figuraba gigante en verde menta sobre las cartulinas blancas. Ni Hanamaki, ni Iwaizumi. Solamente Oikawa importaba.

Por eso, no aguantaba la inmensa indiferencia que causaba en la universidad.

Había dejado atrás el mundo de idols voleibolistas y ahora era un estudiante normal. Un simple mortal que no destacaba entre las facultades ni por su apariencia física, ni por su intelecto superior. No se explicaba cómo podía pasar desapercibido, con el cabello castaño lustroso ondeando al viento primaveral del campus; con sus ojos color chocolate guiñando a las estudiantes de primer ingreso. No comprendía cómo sus observaciones sobre astronomía y física cuántica en clases no dejaban boquiabiertos al resto. —Claro, todos han leído _"Cosmos"_ —decía para sí mismo.

Si lo pensaba bien, de hecho, ni siquiera le importaba tanto. Ya llevaba un año así, y tenía que admitir que la tranquilidad de pasear por los pasillos de los edificios, y salir relajado a respirar aire fresco luego de un partido intenso era tremendamente valorable. Lo que más le agradaba de eso, era el poder despreocuparse de los pelotazos en la cabeza por parte de Iwaizumi. Porque claro, ya no debía enfocarse en nada, porque él ya estaba completamente enfocado. Enfocado en los exámenes, enfocado en los entrenamientos, enfocado. Pero había _alguien_ que acaparaba su atención, y le molestaba muchísimo.

Iwa-chan ya no tenía que preocuparse de mantener la atención de Oikawa puesta en el juego. Ya no tenía que andar detrás suyo para recordarle cualquier cosa que debiese hacer. Lo que más le molestaba a Oikawa, es que Iwa-chan no tenía siquiera que preocuparse por mostrarle una mueca enfadada a las quinceañeras que le iban a dejar cartas afuera del instituto. Ya no tenía la atención de Iwa puesta sobre él, y eso era lo que le hastiaba realmente.

Y ahí estaba el problema gordo. Iwa-chan le gustaba y no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que terminó la preparatoria.

Contra todo pronóstico, ambos terminaron estudiando en la misma universidad. Compartiendo piso como lo soñaron alguna vez cuando niños. Pero había dos intrusos que Oikawa no sabía si eran de su agrado o no.

Como el alquiler céntrico en Tokio era carísimo, y el piso que encontraron, demasiado grande; ambos tomaron la decisión de que era mejor compartirlo con otras dos personas. El departamento contaba con cuatro habitaciones y dos baños, una cocina con una barra americana inmensa, y un balcón carente de vida. Podía llegar alguien que quisiera poner plantas y flores en las macetas; que destilara dulzura como quien supura miel y alegrara los días nublados con solo sonreír.

Nunca pensó que el rayo de sol dentro de su casa sería Sugawara, junto con el capitán imponente del Karasuno, Dai-chan.Compartía piso con el chico refrescante, y no sabía si eso le gustaba en demasía, o le desagradaba completamente.

No sabía si era por la presencia del peliplatino o qué; pero Iwa comenzó a ser más amable con él. Era más alegre y amigable con el entorno en general. Había fines de semana que se levantaba al alba a preparar el desayuno para los cuatro. Eso no era característico de él; Iwa si tenía la oportunidad, dormía hasta muy entrada la mañana.

Oikawa podía notar el sonrojo en las mejillas del moreno cuando Suga le sonreía, _obvio_. Su jugo de naranja era _tan dulce_. Era insípido si no le agregaba esa cantidad inhumana de azúcar cada vez que lo preparaba. Él no lo bebía, porque no quería quedar más ciego aún debido a la diabetes. Pero aquella mañana se bebió un vaso completo. De puros celos estúpidos que borboteaban en su interior como lava caliente, que le hacían hervir la sangre y enrojecer de solo imaginarse al exarmador del Karasuno con su estrella.

—Oikawa, ¿pasa algo? —interrogó Daichi, siempre tan cortés, siempre tan preciso. Tenía que admitir que el capitán de los cuervos sabía leerlo bastante bien. Él sí le agradaba, mucho. Porque en algunas noches de borracheras había sido su confesor incansable, quien se mantenía escuchándolo con atención, aunque el castaño solo dijera incoherencias.

—Iwa y Suga deben ir a hacer las compras, ¿pueden traer un poco de miel y jengibre también? Siento que me voy a enfermar, y prefiero prevenir. —Suga lo miró preocupado y asintió enérgico. Iwa mantuvo la mirada fija sobre él, analizando si su voz estaba más ronca de lo normal. Daichi sabía que era mentira.

Ayudó al excapitán del Karasuno a levantar los platos sucios de la mesa. Cuando el moreno tuvo puestos los guantes de color amarillo y la esponja en la mano para lavar los trastes, Oikawa se desparramó sobre la mesa como una masa gris, sin ánimo de nada. —Maldita rotación semanal —se quejó— Sawamura, ¿por qué no fuiste tú a comprar con Suga? No quiero que pase nada entre ellos.

—La pizarra dice que les corresponde a Suga y a Iwa. La próxima semana me corresponde a mí. Oikawa, ¿por qué no te declaras de una vez por todas?

El castaño sintió el rostro caliente y el estómago revuelto. La idea de solo pensarlo le provocaba náuseas.

Daichi volvió a mantener su atención sobre los platos, mientras hablaba con voz autoritaria. —Quiero hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Suga, y para Iwa. Ambos están de cumpleaños relativamente cerca, y podemos invitar al resto de los chicos para celebrar. Y tú podrías, no sé, idear un plan.

Las palabras de Daichi llamaron su atención. Era un amigo ingrato. Él tenía una fiesta sorpresa casi anual por su cumpleaños, gracias a Iwa, y nunca se había dado el tiempo de preparar una para su estrella. Podía hacerla con temática de Godzilla para Iwa, ya que la nueva película se estrenaría pronto; y de hadas para Suga, ya que era tan cursi. Podía hacer un híbrido Godzi-madrina para poner en el pastel.

Oikawa desconocía el hecho de que Daichi también sentía cosas raras por su mejor amigo. Pero él había sabido interpretarlas desde antes de salir de la escuela. Lo suyo trascendía el romance adolescente y hormonal; superaba los celos y el querer llamar la atención. Oikawa lo admiraba por la madurez y templanza que poseía; y aún más, por la elocuencia con la que siempre se dirigía al resto. Si tan solo supiera...

Daichi le ahorró bastante el trabajo a Oikawa. Tenía más de la mitad de las cosas compradas, y las invitaciones hechas ya a sus amigos. El castaño estaba feliz, porque sería algo pequeño pero intenso. Vendría Maki junto con Mattsun. Quizás también vendría Kuroo y Bokuto, y confirmados estaban Asahi junto con el pequeñito que era su novio, Noya. Le emocionaba, tenía que admitirlo.

Celebrarían el once en la noche, para que estuviese a medio camino entre ambos cumpleaños. El de Iwa había pasado ya, y Oikawa no le dio mucha importancia para reservar sus ansias hasta ahora. Los horarios de clase coincidían para los cumpleañeros en la tarde de ese día, así que había sido fácil para Oikawa decorar el departamento antes de que todos llegaran. Aun así, tuvo que inventarse distractores para que Asahi fuese capaz de cocinar todo lo que debía servirse en la fiesta antes de la hora acordada. A él le encargó también el diseño del pastel, porque _necesitaba_ que, sobre el merengue y el fondant, estuviese su hada madrina Godzilla.

Se le ocurrió pasar a un bar de camino a casa con los chicos. Y se le ocurrió beber tequila, para hacer tiempo. Quién diría que era el que peor resistencia tenía de los tres. Llegando a la escalera del apartamento, ya sentía la euforia agolparse en su interior, y la vista borrosa debido a los tragos.

El grito de sorpresa lo sorprendió a él también. Se abalanzó sobre Iwaizumi, y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, muy muy fuerte. Escondió el rostro en su cuello, y juraría que nunca lo había embriagado tanto el olor de su perfume mezclado con la esencia de su piel. Sintió unas repentinas ganas de llorar, porque era demasiado para él que alguien lo aguantara por tanto tiempo sin aburrirse. Y con Iwa ya llevaba _dieciséis_ años de amistad. Lo valoraba y lo agradecía tanto _._ Pero las palabras no le salían y lo único que podía hacer era hiperventilar en la curvatura de su cuello. Cuando alzó la vista, se encontró de frente con la mirada verdosa del moreno. Iwa lo tenía sujeto por los brazos, y apretaba un poco en la zona de los bíceps. Podía ver claramente su pupila dilatada, y los labios apretados.

—Te quiero mucho, Iwa-chan. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado. —Fue todo lo que pudo decirle. Luego se lo arrebataron de los brazos, una cabellera rosada y otra café oscura. Quiso sumarse al abrazo grupal, pero decidió ir a saludar a Suga.

—Feliz cumpleaños chico refrescante —susurró bajito, sonriendo, mientras veía la sonrisa enorme y brillante dibujada en el rostro blanquecino frente a sí. Suga lo abrazó y le agradeció por la sorpresa. A Oikawa no le caía mal después de todo. Incluso lo quería.

—No fue mi idea, fue de Dai-chan. Tienes que agradecerle a él.

Oikawa se sentó en un sillón, en medio de Bokuto y de Kuroo. Ahí estaría a salvo, entre bromas tontas y tragos interminables. No quería saber nada hasta el otro día, no quería pensar. Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de hablar con Iwa en toda la noche. Pero no le importaba.

Suga abrazó al final a Daichi. No fue muy largo, y tampoco hubo palabras de por medio. Sabía que era ridículo intentar expresar un sentimiento sin palabras, pero ahí estaba él, esperando a que Daichi le leyese la mente y lo besara de una vez por todas. Aquella mañana habían estado a punto de hacerlo, ¿por qué simplemente no inclinó el rostro unos centímetros?

La fiesta transcurrió en apacible intranquilidad. Era mala idea juntar a los revoltosos de cada equipo; mezclarlo con alcohol y una baraja de cartas. A las una de la madrugada ya estaba la mitad durmiendo en los sillones, y Daichi preocupado de acomodarlos de lado para que no se ahogaran con lo borracho que estaban. Asahi tenía a un Noya muy animado sobre él, haciendo una especie de streaptease con movimientos excesivamente exagerados. La estrella del Karasuno lucía completamente incómodo, y no iba a ser él quién lo librara de su diminuto novio.

Ahora que nadie lo podía notar, los cumpleañeros podían desaparecer como quisieran. La mejor opción, fue desaparecer juntos.

El alcohol y el ambiente extraño los llevaron a esas circunstancias. A estar enredados entre el edredón de la cama de Iwa, luego de haber mantenido una larga conversación acerca de sus corazones rotos. Los ojos verdes de Iwa a esa hora de la madrugada se veían demasiado intensos como para ignorarlos; además, tenía los labios hinchados, por alguna extraña razón. Quizás había sido por los besos anteriores. ¿Importaba si lo besaba un rato más? Estaba triste, y de cualquier forma, ambos estaban solos y demasiado ebrios como para procesar las ideas con sentido común.

—Te pareces demasiado a Oikawa, Suga.

—Y tú tienes muchas cosas en común con Daichi —rió Suga con amargura. Si se parecía. En la piel morena y los brazos fuertes. En el cabello corto y el temperamento incierto. Pero no era Daichi.

—Oye, lo siento por... ya sabes.

Iwaizumi lo miró frunciendo el ceño. —Oye, yo te correspondí el beso. No te preocupes.

—No va a volver a pasar.

—No pasará —susurró Iwa. Abrazando a Suga por la cintura, prometiendo guardar el secreto.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, cuidando que nadie los viera. Aparentemente, estaban todos durmiendo. Suga fue a beber agua a la cocina. Sentía la boca pastosa y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Estuvo a punto de derramar el vaso de cristal translúcido. Una mano morena sostuvo la suya para evitar el desastre inminente.

—Suga, cuidado —susurro Daichi, apenas audible. Sentía que, si hablaba más fuerte, rompería el hechizo. Siempre lo sentía así; la necesidad de hablarle bajito y con ternura. Si no lo cuidaba, tenía que desapareciera. No quería soltar la cintura ajena. No quería alejar el rostro de los labios de Suga.

—Daichi.

Daichi se detuvo. Suga suspiró, y la humedad dulce de sus labios invadió la boca del azabache. No había podido leer los pensamientos en su cabeza, porque quizás se repelían. Eran los mismos; un amor silencioso que no dejaban entrever por medio de palabras. Pero en los ojos, en las manos, en las sonrisas cómplices y los gestos detallados, a gritos. Se decían que se querían.

Iwaizumi no tuvo tanta suerte. Oikawa amaneció con tanta resaca al día siguiente, que tuvo que hacer de enfermero todo el día para él. Mientras estaba en cama, con las persianas abajo, y la mesita de noche llena de vasos de jugo de naranja y pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, Oikawa le entregó su regalo a Iwa-chan.

—No creas que es una cita Iwa-chan. Solo quería invitarte a ver a esa lagartija verde que te gusta tanto. Nada de besos, tendré la boca llena de palomitas y nos dedicaremos a ver la película —quizás aún tenía un poco de alcohol en la sangre. No podía bromear con tanta liviandad de ese tema con él.

—¿Y qué pasa si quiero besarte? —susurró Iwa casi solo para él. Pero Oikawa sabía que quería hacerse oír.

No respondió nada. Pero una semana después, sí lo besó.

**Author's Note:**

> Se supone que iba a ser más centrado en el DaiSuga, pero terminó siendo súper centrado en Oikawa¿¿¿???
> 
> Me di cuenta de que se me olvidó cómo escribir cosas más lindas y poéticas xD así que creo que no abandonaré esto mucho más, o por lo menos intentaré.
> 
> -C


End file.
